


Smile :)

by lollz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: No Romance, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollz/pseuds/lollz
Summary: That dammed smily face, always taunting Tommy, mocking him, staring him down.he watched as Schlatt cackled and had people follow them.Dream did nothing, he sat upon the black stone wall and watched as if he couldn’t care less.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jack Manifold & TommyInnit, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are no romantic relationships in this story!
> 
> Also this is my first time writing a fic and I would appreciate advice :)

That dammed smily face, always taunting Tommy, mocking him, staring him down. It was quite weird, something so childish easily instilling fear inside you. 

Dream had been watching as the two brothers were exiled, he watched as Schlatt cackled and had people follow them.  
Dream did nothing, he sat upon the black stone wall and watched as if he couldn’t care less.

A ravine.  
That’s where they took sanctuary after turning Eret down, a traitor was the king of the smp. No one liked Eret, he had risen in the ranks, gained everyone’s trust only to rip their hearts out when he had the chance. 

Over time they filled the ravine with lanterns, furnaces, and chests, Technoblade had joined them, planting a potato farm when he wasn’t busy getting gear.  
The hybrid had worked days at a time providing things for his less capable brothers, sure he may be referred to as “the blood god” but he did still care for them. 

It was them against the world. Three brothers working together to stop a tyrant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blob and pig meet

Dream stood at the top of a large mountain, sure it was dramatic but he liked to make his appearance grand. 

Pink and red flashed and technoblade was there in all his glory, standing tall and proud. 

Dream had given him a good apple and some netherite, he understood that techno could easily get himself better gear and wouldn’t stop until he did.   
Dream was just helping by speeding up the process, it would be in his best interest to be on the blood gods good side. 

Dream didn’t care of the outcome of manberg or pogtopia, he would come out on top and if he could call Technoblade an ally it would secure his position even more. 

He then teleported away, leaving Technoblade there.


	3. Cold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make the chapters longer or is it easier having them be short?

Wilbur sat down on a smooth slab of stone. His head in his hand while his elbows rested on his knees.  
His patched up trench coat bringing him no comfort or warmth. 

He thought about the election 

I should’ve won  
It was rigged   
We won that   
It’s all quackitys fault   
He needs to die  
He ruined everything 

Voices in his head, weaving their way into his mind. 

Driving him insane. 

He chuckled darkly, he was alone currently, Tommy having to meet with Tubbo and Technoblade heading out. 

His laughter was hollow, no ounce of warmth coming from his voice. He felt cold. No amount of heat could warm him.


End file.
